CONFESIONES
by remusxtonks
Summary: Muchas cartas, muchas confesiones... Remus/Tonks


**DISCLAIMER: LO ÚNICO QUE ES MÍO ACÁ ES LA IMAGINACIÓN. LOS PERSONAJES SON COMPLETAMENTE DE LA DIOSA DE J.K… DISFRUTEN Y, SI LEEN, DEJEN RR! :P**

Nymphadora Tonks está sentada frente a un escritorio en la habitación de su casa. Sobre él, hay varios tinteros con plumas adentro y varios pergaminos a medio escribir. Es evidente que trata de escribir una carta. Sin éxito. Por eso tantos intentos, tantos pergaminos sin terminar.

Acerca la silla un poco más. Suspira. Intenta nuevamente. _"Ésta vez es la definitiva"_, se dice mentalmente a sí misma. Intenta nuevamente, escribirle a su amor imposible…

_Remus J. Lupin:_

_¿Por qué soy así? ¿Por qué sufro así por vos? A veces pienso que soy tan tonta… No. Yo te quiero. Sí, te quiero. ¿Cómo decírtelo? Estás tan cerca de veces, pero casi siempre tan lejos. Somos muy distintos. Tan soñadora y tan realista. Cada paso que doy, cada cosa que hago. Siempre estás ahí. Siempre presente en mis pensamientos. No quiero perderte. Me muero por dentro cada vez que te veo. ¿Cómo te olvido? No puedo. Es imposible. Cuanto más trato, menos puedo. Trato de no fallarte, de no equivocarme. Tan tonta soy. Y si te miro me muero. Me sonrojo y no sé qué decir. Las palabras se quedan atragantadas en mi garganta. Me pongo nerviosa y no te presto atención. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo? Lo sé. Es irremediable. Pienso y sueño miles de formas de hablarte. Pretextos y excusas inservibles. Tus ojos, tu sonrisa. Todo me puede. Intento e intento olvidarte pero no puedo. ¿Qué hago? _

_Sueño con vos. Todo es tan real. Y al abrir los ojos… Todo se desvanece tan rápido. Sería tan lindo no despertar nunca de ese sueño. Sería tan lindo y tan irreal a la vez._

_Dame una señal. Sólo una de que al menos ocupo el mínimo porcentaje en tu corazón. Te quiero cada día más y más. Buscar la forma de encontrar el remedio ya no tiene sentido. Porque cuando estoy lejos tuyo todo pierde sentido. Daría la vida por verte reír otra vez. Si tan sólo supieras lo importante que sos para mí…_

_Quizá seas el precio que tengo que pagar. Quizá mi cielo o mi infierno. Mi vida o mi muerte. O tal vez la razón por la que sobrevivo. El amor que no quiero perder. Mi afirmación o mi error. Mi noche o mi día. Por vos sé cómo soy. Por vos sé quién soy. Por vos sé eso y más. Porque cuando estoy triste, pienso en mil y un locuras para levantarme el ánimo. Lo único que funciona es contar los días que quedan para volver a verte. Un juego de nunca acabar. La razón por la cual soy feliz. ¿Qué importa el resto si sólo puedo pensar en vos? Me paso la vida queriendo ver otra vez ese rostro casi perfecto. Esos ojos que me quitan el sueño. La voz que me desvela. No me importa ni en lo más mínimo la edad que tengas, lo grande que seas para mí o lo demasiado pequeña que yo sea para vos. No me importan tus condiciones. Yo sé que no sos mi capricho adolescente. _

_Me muero por saber qué pensás de mí. Lejos o cerca, mi sentimiento no cambia. No soporto el hecho de pensar que algún día no te veré más a los ojos ni volveré a escuchar tu voz. Sólo lágrimas son el fruto de ese pensamiento. Lágrimas y el deseo de que ese día no llegue nunca. _

_Te convertiste en mi primer pensamiento cuando me levanto. Y en el último cuando me acuesto. Estás presente siempre en mis sueños. En mi vida, en mi realidad… En mi imaginación. Dejame contar esto. Dejame decirlo._

_Porque pienso y revuelvo mi mente buscando el recuerdo de tu mirada, la fragancia de tu perfume, el sonido de tu voz… Es sólo una frágil imitación. Pero debo admitir que con eso me basta para tener fuerzas y volver a esperar. Esperar a volver a verte. Las horas son eternas y pareciera como si el calendario no quisiera cambiar de día._

_Cuando te vi no lo sentí. Cuando te vi por primera vez eras normal, una persona como cualquier otra. Es prácticamente imposible el amor a primera vista. Soy total y completamente consciente de que no sé qué fue lo que me hizo sentir esto. Ahora mi corazón se revoluciona cuando te veo. Reconocería esa voz aún a millas y millas de distancia. Esa voz única. _

_No quiero salir de este feliz pensamiento. Pero es hora de hacerlo. Es tiempo de buscar la forma de que sepas cuánto significás en mi vida, independientemente de lo que digas, de tu reacción. No quiero entender que es imposible…_

_Y ahí estás otra vez. Se me cierra la garganta. Maldigo y a la vez bendigo el día que entraste en mi vida. ¿Por qué sos tan perfecto? No es un sueño. Tal vez esté loca. Pero no. Yo sé que es así. Yo sé que me muero de amor cada vez que pronuncias mi nombre, cada vez que te veo. A veces quisiera que nada me importase y confesarte todo. Pero pronto fallo y me doy cuenta de que no puedo. Creo que sos un sueño, parte de mi imaginación… Pero una parte de mí sabe que no es así. Son tan real y tan fresco. Quizá demasiado para ser verdad. Me fascinas tal cual sos. Mi corazón solamente es tuyo. No sé si es lo correcto o no. Uno no puede cambiar lo que siente._

_Nuevamente te tengo cerca. No puedo cómo sigo viva si me estoy muriendo por dentro. No me hables: No sé qué contestar. No me mires: No sé si soy capaz de sostenerte la mirada. No te acerques: No sé si soy capaz de controlar mi sonrojo. No te vayas. Sé perfectamente que no soy capaz de pedirte que te quedes. Me muero de vergüenza. Sólo si te quedás soy capaz de descubrir lo que siento. Los latidos se me aceleran. Sonreír y ruborizarme me es inevitable. Te quiero así. No hay ningún motivo para olvidarte._

_Apoyo mi cabeza sobre la ventana. Llueve afuera. No sé si pensar en vos me hace bien o mal. Mis lágrimas se derraman como las gotas de lluvia: a borbotones y sin parar. Me alejo de ese lugar. De ese lugar lleno de recuerdos. Busco una manera de distraerme. Todo me recuerda vos. Suspiro y, resignada me recuesto en mi cama. Me planteo si es más fuerte la mente o el corazón. Mi mente quiere olvidarte; mi corazón volver a verte. Es más fuerte que yo. Cuento los días y suspiro nuevamente. Trato de convencerme mentalmente de que no falta tanto. Pienso que en lo único que pienso es en vos. ¿Cómo te lo digo?..._

_Ese no es el problema. No importa lo que los demás digan, lo que los demás piensen. No me resisto más a la verdad. _

_La verdad de que TE AMO y no sé cómo hacer para que lo sepas…_

_Sinceramente, siempre tuya,_

_N. Tonks_

**Besos,**

_**remusxtonks**_

_**Marr Black **_


End file.
